


The Cold

by YoItsCc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Evil Lila Rossi, Gen, Im really sorry for writing this fic, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, My First Fanfic, References to Depression, Sad Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Suicide, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoItsCc/pseuds/YoItsCc
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng can handle anything.She can handle Chloes' bullying just fine.She can handle Lilas' ruthless lying.She can handle all the horrible mistakes she's made.She can handle this cold, empty feeling inside her, that never goes away.She can handle anything.Right?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> TW for depression and suicide
> 
> If you're having mental health problems, please reach out to a professional.
> 
> Enjoy the Fic! This is my first time writing anything!

Ladybug stood at the top of the Eiffel Tower. She felt the cold, winter wind, and she liked it. 

'Why is everything so cold? My feet are cold,my hands are cold. My heart is cold.' She was shivering profusely.

As silent tears streamed own her face, she carefully took out her earrings. Her spotted, red costume fazed out of sight, and she was left standing with her original grey shirt and light pink pants. The small red kwami flew out, looking confused.

“Marinette? What are we doing here?” The kwami asked, concerned.

“Oh, Tikki. How will I ever be able to apologize to you? How will I ever be able to apologize to Chat? And the little girls family? Alya? Nino? Adrian?” Marinette asked. Her eyes were puffy, and red. She had been crying for months now.

“Wait, but, Marinette, what are you saying?”

“I just hope Chat got my note...” Marinette turned to face the city's skyline.

“Marinette! What are you talking about? You're scaring me!” Tikki cried.

“When Chloe teased me, I could handle it. When Lila lied to me, and all my friends, I could handle it. Because I knew that they were the ones who were wrong. But Tikki, that little girl.. That was all me. I failed to do the one thing I swore to the people of Paris I would do. Her death... Her death was m-my fault.”

Marinette had started sobbing and shaking, and she dropped to her knees.  
“I couldn't s-save her.”

Suddenly, Marinette heard the _clink_ of a metal pole behind her, and she quickly stood up and spun around, to be face to face with Chat Noir.  
“Chat?” Marinette asked.

“Marinette? What are you doing all the way up here? Ladybug asked me to come up here, she said she had to tell me something impo...rtant..?” Chat trailed off, when he saw the red kwami floating beside Marinettes' shoulder.

“But...Marinette..How do you.. Are you.. Ladybug?”

She nodded. Chat stared at her, shocked.

“But..Why are you here? And why did you tell me your identity? I thought we weren't supposed to know who each other were..”

"Oh, Kitty," Marinette started, tears still streaming down her face. "I...I'm Sorry Chat..."  
Seemingly, out of nowhere, she procured a small, black box, and gently placed her earrings inside. She took Chat Noirs' hand, opened it, and placed the box inside.

"My Lady, why are you giving these to me? Oh,.." A look of understanding came across his face , "Ladybug, you cant give up! Paris needs you more than ever! I...I need you more than ever.." He looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry Chaton, but I've made my decision."

Chat sighed, and turned away, "If that's what you really want." he was about to vault away, but froze, and turned back around, "I nearly forgot, let me help you down."

"Don't worry kitty, I got it covered."

Marinette took three steps back, then fell, her sapphire blue ones meeting the tearful, desperate emerald green ones above her.

The demons in her head had gone quiet, as had the world around her, and as she fell, she knew, she could rest at last. She felt warmth everlasting.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol what is this
> 
> Tell me what you think?


End file.
